insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
M40A1
The M40A1 rifle is a bolt-action, internal magazine-fed sniper used by the United States Marine Corps. The M40 was introduced in 1966 as modifications from the Remington Model 700 rifle. Sometime in the early 1970s, the USMC armorers began rebuilding the original M40s into M40A1s. Insurgency Security Forces * Designated Marksman * Sniper | console = | damage = 160-100 | dds = 10 "160" | ddsh = | dde = 20,000 "100" | mult = | radius = | rof = 40 RPM | range = 40,000 | cartridge = 7.62×51mm | magsize = 5 | startammo = 15 25 (CR) 30 (CC) | maxammo = | reload = Loaded: 1.9s + 0.83s per round Unloaded full: 6.07s | vrecoil = 5.5-6.4 | lrecoil = 2.2 | rrecoil = 3.4 | center = | spread = 0.08 | sway = | supp = 90 | pen = 10 "1100" 20,000 "600" | cost = 3 | length = 38 | weight = 6.57 kg | weightpoints = 320/640 }} The M40A1 is a sniper rifle featured in Insurgency. It is only available to the Security Forces' Designated Marksman and Sniper classes in multiplayer. It has a 5 round internal magazine that is reloaded via single rounds. The M40A1 excels at long range engagements due to its high accuracy, power, and low cost that allows it to equip more attachments. However, the M40A1 has poor effectiveness at close to medium range engagements, due to its slow rate of fire and small magazine. These shortcomings generally make the weapon a poor choice in most situations, and should be only used on maps with long view distances and open ground. Due to the narrow niche of the M40A1, players should familiarize themselves with the aiming mechanics before equipping the weapon, as failing to harness the capabilities of this weapon is highly detrimental to the effectiveness of the player to the team and even their own personal scores. This weapon is best used as a support weapon for long-range. More experienced players can use this weapon effectively even at close range, usually switching to their secondary upon firing the first shot. The iron sights of the M40A1 are quite clear, and is even more effective with optics. It also has a slight advantage over the Mosin Nagant in it's bolt action animation. The soldier never takes his eyes off the scope when racking the bolt, making follow up shots with the M40 much easier. Attachments Trivia * Compared to other Security weapons, the M40A1 is somewhat outdated. * The soldier will not open the bolt upon firing the final round in the magazine. This may be used to determine when the internal box magazine is empty. Tips * As a rule of thumb, it is crucial that you equip AP ammo, as it will make sniping enemies much easier. The low cost of the M40A1 will usually leave you enough supply points for a mid-long range scope and AP ammo. Another thing to keep in mind is the weapon's heavy weight. You cannot equip a Chest Carrier and Heavy Armor at the same time with this weapon. You can only do Light Armor and Chest Carrier, or Heavy Armor and Chest Rig. If you wish to have all Heavy gear, switching to a different rifle may be a better decision. * Always aim above or around the upper torso (chest to head height) to ensure maximum damage, a wounded hostile is always better than a healthy one. * The M40A1 is not recommended for newer players, if you are new to Insurgency, it is suggested that you use the M16A4 with a good scope (C79 or MK4) instead. * Due to the rifle's ability to only hold 5+1 rounds at a time, it is also important to keep track of how many shots you've fired. As with all weapons, this can save your life. * Good snipers will often seek enemy snipers in a variety of ways, mainly through map knowledge (if a friendly gets shot out of nowhere, it is safe to assume that the enemy sniper is in spot x), the visible muzzle flares (this method is easier if the enemy sniper is using a semi-automatic rifle), and less commonly the direction of which their friendly fell. Muzzle flares are easily negated by equiping a suppressor, however it usually leaves you short of supply points for example, a bipod. * A sniper's main job is not only long-range neutralization, but reconnaissance as well. That being said, having a microphone at your disposal is very convenient, as you can track hostiles and alert their positions to your teammates. * Trigger discipline is a very important skill for any sniper to master, as shooting too early may give your position away. Since the rifle is bolt action, every missed shot you make could mean your last. Do not forget to use SHIFT focus as well. * Map knowledge is another thing you should (and probably are at the moment) learn over time, sometimes it is best to lay down on a spot, shoot a hostile, and reposition yourself accordingly to the current situation. This will make increasingly harder for hostiles to track down a mobile sniper. Media M40A1.jpg M40A1 ADS.jpg|ADS M40A1 M40A1 SUPP.jpg M40A1 HOLO.jpg M40A1 IRON.jpg M40A1 7X SCOPE.jpg M40A1 C79.jpg M40A1 2X SCOPE.jpg